1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for an electroacoustic transducer, for example, a microphone, a speaker, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to enhance waterproofing of a portable electronic device, the apparatus assembly typically consists of waterproof packing, such as an O-ring type, fitted in the adjoining sections of the front case and back case housing.
Additionally, in a portable electronic device provided with keypad openings in the front case, there are apparatus which have an O-ring and a keypad sheet formed as one piece and fitted in the adjoining sections of the front and back casings (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Application No. Heisei 10-004273 (1998) titled “CASE BODY WATERPROOF STRUCTURE OF ELECTRIC EQUIPMENT”).
In portable electronic devices, an electroacoustic transducer such as a microphone and/or speaker is commonly furnished, wherein waterproofing of the microphone and speaker is also achieved.
For example, the portable electronic devices as disclosed in the conventional prior art of Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Application No. Heisei 10-210121 (1998) titled “MOBILE COMMUNICATION EQUIPMENT” and Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Application No. 2004-112565 titled “WATERPROOFING STRUCTURE OF WIRELESS MACHINE,” contain a telephone call opening for a microphone formed in the housing and further designed so that the telephone call opening is surrounded by a cylindrical boss in the inner surface of the housing. This portable electronic device blocks the telephone call opening with a waterproof cover. Specifically, a waterproof cover is inserted into the cylindrical boss and then a microphone is inserted into that boss so that water cannot penetrate through the telephone call opening. Accordingly, the microphone can be mounted within the cylindrical boss and waterproofing of the microphone is also achieved.
However, in cases where equipped with a waterproof cover and a microphone within a cylindrical boss, there is a problem that the assembly operation of the microphone and the waterproof cover is mediocre. In particular, it is troublesome to arrange these at the bottom of the cylindrical boss in order to block the telephone call opening with the waterproof cover.